Birthday Wishes
by Pokechick123
Summary: It's Gary's birthday and Leaf gets him a... read it, I'm not spoiling it.


Hey everybody, this is my second fan fiction eva! I wrote another one but I will post this one first. So this is kind of like my first-second fan fiction. Anyway, enjoy!J

disclaimer:i dont own pokemon or its characters

Birthday wishes

"Hurry up, slow poke!" yelled a very excited and very small seven-year-old girl.

"I'm going as fast as I can Leaf, not everybody can run as fast as you, ya know!" yelled back an equally excited soon to be eight-year-old boy.

"Well its not my fault that everybody is not as good as me." said Leaf.

"You think too highly of yourself. You need to start acting like me, Gary Oak, the soon to be greatest pokemon professor there ever was!" shouted Gary.

"So your saying I should quit my dream of being a pokemon trainer so I can be a pokemon professor, all because you said so?" asked Leaf

"NO! what I mean is that you should be like me as in, don't be so full of yourself, I'm not so why should you be?" asked Gary.

"YOU think YOU'RE not full of yourself! You're the one who's saying that you're going to be the greatest pokemon Prof. that there ever was!" Leaf shouted.

"I'm not full of myself, I'm merely stating the facts." stated an oblivious Gary.

"Well the "facts" are wrong. Your grandfather, Professor Oak is the greatest pokemon Prof. that there ever was. You will never be better than him in a million years!" stated an exaggerating Leaf.

"I will sooo be better than him!" argued Gary.

"No you wont!" insisted Leaf.

"Yes I will!" shouted Gary.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Professor oak.

"Leaf I'm sure that with new knowledge coming into view, Gary might be better than me some day. But Gary, if you slack off and don't work, then you will never even be half as good as me." remarked Professor oak.

"Does that settle things?" asked Professor oak.

"Yes it does, thanks Professor oak!" stated Leaf.

"The party is starting now, you two better get going." said Professor oak.

The two kids ran down the street, all the way down to the park where the party was being held.

"Happy birthday Gary!" yelled all of Gary's friends and relatives.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming!" shouted Gary while standing on top of a chair.

"And now ladies and gentlemen….. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelled Gary.

After about a half an hour of bouncing around on the playground equipment, Gary declared that it was cake and present time.

"Which would you like to do first Gary, cake or presents?" asked Professor oak.

"Oooo, tough decision. Mmmm, my final decision is presents!" decided Gary.

"Well then presents it is." said Professor oak cheerfully.

"Open mine first Gary!" yelled Leaf

"Ok." said Gary.

He took the sparkly silver box off the table that said, to: Gary from: Leaf.

He then started to untie the silky silver bow. Once he was done, he opened the box to find a yellow and green yin yang necklace that glistened in the bright afternoon sun.

"Ooohhh, this is so cool Leaf!" shouted Gary.

"Thank you for this. It really is a wicked necklace." he said.

"I'm glad you like it." said Leaf.

"I do, I'll wear it until the day I die." he said happily.

_9 years later_

Knock knock knock

Creek

"Hello Professor oak!" chirped Leaf.

"Hello Leaf! Gary will be down very shortly, he is still getting ready." stated Professor oak.

"_Sigh!_ sometimes I think Gary is more of a girl than me." remarked Leaf.

"Well that's no way to treat the birthday boy." said a calm almost 17 year old Gary.

"Its not your birthday until its 5:34 Mr. cocky." replied Leaf.

"Well you two better hurry, it sounds like the party is about to start!" shouted Professor oak.

Gary's birthday party was being held at the beach. All of his friends and family were there.

Gary and Leaf ran down to the beach, full force.

When they got down to the beach, Leaf held out a yellow squared present with a bow on top.

"Thanks Leaf." said Gary.

"Gary! Get over here and give your aunt a hug!" Gary's so called aunt shouted.

"Coming! I'll open it later, ok Leaf." said Gary.

"Ok" said Leaf.

There was no doubt about it that Leaf had a trick up her sleeve. She had that look in her eye that said "you better watch out, cause here I come".

About an hour has passed since then and everyone was in the water.

"Hey Leaf get over here, I have something to show you!" yelled Gary.

Gary was in waist deep water with his blue swim trunks on.

Leaf came over from the shallow water wearing her red jeweled bikini.

"What do you want Gary." Leaf asked

"Come here and have a look at this." he said, pointing to his left.

"What? I don't see anything." said Leaf.

"Well that all depends on if you can keep your eyes open under water." said Gary with a devilish grin on his face.

"What!?" shouted Leaf.

Just then, Gary dunked Leaf's head under the water in a roar of laughter.

"Gary you stop doing that to Leaf right this instant!" shouted Professor Oak.

Gary then released Leaf and she began coughing.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked with an annoyed look on his face. He thought she was just over dramatizing the situation.

But when she continued to cough he started to worry.

"Leaf are you ok!" he asked with a serious look on his face now.

"LEAF!" he shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Leaf.

"What the…. You were choking just a minute ago, why are you laughing?" he asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Its called acting dear Gary." she said, calming down a little bit.

"But why! You had me worried sick!" he shouted.

"Well maybe you should have thought of the consequences before dunking my head in the water." she said mischievously.

"TIME FOR CAKE AND PRESENTS EVERYONE!" shouted Professor Oak at the top of his lungs so everyone could hear him.

"Come on slow poke! I cant wait to see your face when you open my present." she said.

"Fine then I'll open your present first." he said.

"No no. you open somebody else's present first because I want you to open mine last." she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Well ok then." said Gary.

After he opened everybody's present except for Leaf's, he turned to look at her.

"Is this something that will explode in my face?" asked Gary.

"Now why would I do that Gary. I mean come on. Have some common sense." said Leaf.

"Oh ok. It wont punch me?" he asked.

"No."

"Squirt me?"

"No."

"Eat me?"

"Just open the present!" Leaf shouted.

"OK ok." he said.

Gary carefully unwrapped the present, but when he did he had such a fierce look on his face.

"Well what is it Gary?" asked Professor Oak.

Gary turned it over so everyone could see it.

Leaf had gotten Gary a book….. The title is "100 ways to find out if you are an idiot."

By that time Leaf was a couple of yards away from everyone, laughing her head off.

"LEAF!" Gary shouted.

Leaf then ran up to Gary and stole a quick kiss on the lips before all of the guests were surrounded by smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared, you could just barely see Leaf riding away on a Charizard.

"HEY WAIT!" Gary yelled.

"THAT'S MY CHARIZARD!"

And faintly, just faintly, you could hear the giggle of a 16-year-old Leaf.

Authors note:

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I will fully except bad criticism! PEACE OUT EVERYONEZZZZ!


End file.
